A container receiving apparatus of this type for a vehicle interior is known in general. The container receiving apparatus is integrated into a lowerable center armrest of a rear seat bench and comprises an upper supporting frame and a lower support base. The supporting frame and the support base are arranged recessed in an end side of the center armrest in a rest position. For the functional position, the supporting frame is extended linearly to the front in a horizontally lowered position of the center armrest. At the same time, the support base is moved out via a pivoting kinematics, the support base lowering into a supporting functional position below the supporting frame. If one or two containers are then inserted into the supporting frame from above, they dip through the supporting frame until they are supported on the bottom side on the support base.